Attendees at conferences and trade shows usually wear admission badges with their names in large letters. When they visit booths they take literature and sometimes leave business cards. Often the volume of literature becomes great. Frequently, it is not further used or referred to because desired information is buried in a pile of literature with no convenient way to find it. From year to year, storage of conference exhibitors material becomes difficult.
Attendees business cards are often informally given to new acquaintances or old friends. To avoid embarrassment among colleagues, attendees sometimes are reluctant to leave business cards of limited supply at exhibitors booths.
Exhibitors spend large amounts to rent staff and decorate booths and to print literature. Usually exhibitors depend on attendees taking literature and leaving business cards as a means of reaching new prospective customers or learning of interests of old customers.
Business cards may be lost or notes incorrectly made and cards require some further effort and activity on the part of the exhibitor.
Needs exist for better attendee-exhibitor communications so that both can increase benefits from their brief encounters.